Prom At The Bowling Alley!
by Chrissygirl139
Summary: What did Sakura get herself into? And why is everyone agreeing to this awful and terrible idea. "Wait, say that again?" Ino said as if she just heard the greatest idea ever. "Umm, I rather go bowling in my prom dress and after go to Taco Bell than go to another pointless dance.." Sakura said slightly confused. Will be SasuSaku! Two-Shot


**A.N Well I thought about this story because of a conversation I had with my friend today! XD I hope you all like it! **

Prom is coming around the corner, and everyone is wicked excited. It's the only thing the girls talk about these days.

"Ahhh, Sakura! Can you believe it's only TWO weeks until prom?" Ino exclaimed happily as she flipped through her magazine.

Sakura and Ino had just gotten back from school and were now sitting in Ino's room, comfortably sitting on top of Ino's bed. Ino was laying on her stomach with a magazine in front of her, while Sakura was leaning against the wall sitting up as she scrolled through her news feed on Facebook.

"I don't really think I really want to go to prom Ino." Sakura said slowly after looking at all her classmates prom dresses, that were posted on Facebook.

Ino looked up from her magazine and gasped and stared intensity at Sakura.

"What do you mean you don't want to go to prom Sakura!" Ino cried out.

"I don't know, I'm just not big on dances. You already know that!" Sakura said as she huffed.

"Don't look at me like that Ino-Pig!" Sakura said.

"But you already bought your prom dress!" Ino pointed out.

"Yeah, I know.. I just really don't feel like watching everyone grind on one another." Sakura said with a sign.

"Comee on Forehead! You have to go! It won't be the same without you!" Ino groaned and then continued in her usual sassy voice, "I mean I've been dreaming about this day forever! I'm not going to let you ruin it!"

"Please, you won't even notice I'm not there. You always vanish off with some guy anyways!" Sakura said, and then got up from Ino's bed.

"That's not true!" Ino cried out.

"Is too!" Sakura countered.

"Well still. You'll regret not going!" Ino said.

"Want to go downstairs and make smoothies?" Sakura said trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject! Come on now! I could even set you up with Kiba, if you want! He totally thinks your hott!"

"That's not what I mean Ino. It's not the fact that I don't have a date, it's just I don't want to go!" Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, what if-" Ino started to say but Sakura cut her off.

"Ino, really.. I rather just go bowling in my prom dress and after go to Taco Bell than go to another stupid pointless dance." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Wait, say that again!?" Ino said as if she just heard the greatest idea ever.

"Umm, I rather go bowling in my prom dress and after go to Taco Bell than go to another pointless dance.." Sakura said slightly confused.

"FOREHEAD, you're a genius!" Ino exclaimed!

"Um, what? I was just joking..?" Sakura said laughing nervously.

"I need to tell everyone your idea!" Ino said as she pulled out her phone.

"Everyone, let's ditch prom and go bowling in our prom dresses! Guys wear a suit!" Ino said as she typed out her text message that she was going to send to everyone.

"Ino, seriously don't send that! It was a joke! I'll go to prom, okay?" Sakura tried to reason with her.

"SENT!" Ino exclaimed happily.

"How many people did you send that to?"

"My whole contact list!" Ino said innocently.

"Whatever, it's not like anyone will actually want to go." Sakura said.

"Well we are!" Ino said simply.

"NO WAY!" Sakura yelled.

"Mmmhm, we are Forehead!" Ino said giggling when a few people started to reply.

"Oh, look! Naruto, Ten Ten, and Kiba already agreed!" Ino said happily.

"You got to be kidding me!" Sakura cried out.

"Mmhm!" Ino said giggling, "Oh look Hinata and Ten Ten agreed too!"

"Let me see that!" Sakura said grabbing Ino's phone out of her hand.

_Sakura came up with the best idea, let's ditch prom and go to the bowling alley. And then we can go to Taco Bell! But everyone dress in your dresses and suits! We'll be the hottest ones there! _

_"Why did you say it was my idea!" Sakura cried out._

_"Because it was!" Ino exclaimed._

_"I didn't actually mean it though!" Sakura said._

_"Whatever Forehead!" Ino said. _

A.N Well I wrote this a while ago. But I wasn't sure if I should post it. If you guys like this there will be another chapter. It's just going to be a two shot.


End file.
